


Not About Him

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment where Dom's intruding on thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi112189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi112189/gifts).



> Set before the events of the fourth movie.

Letty had her head on Mia's stomach, sitting up just enough to be able to drink her Dos Equis. No more damn Coronas. Nothing that reminded her of Dominic fuckin' Toretto.

Fuck him for trying to run her life.

Mia, on the other hand, was everything Dom wasn't. Pushy, yeah, but in ways that kept things running smooth, not grinding gears.

"You're thinking about him," Mia said softly, and Letty scowled. Because yeah. Dom was never that damn far from her mind, despite her best intentions.

"Only 'cause I know I got the better Toretto now," Letty told her honestly.

"You're full of shit," Mia answered that, but she was smiling. "You miss him. I miss him too."

"I still want to punch his lights out," Letty growled.

"I know. So do I." Mia pushed back Letty's hair, finally starting to recover from her life on the run and get its luster back. 

Letty finished off the beer and let the empty bottle slip from her fingers over the edge of the bed. She then rolled over to look at Mia seriously. "This isn't about him, Mia-mine."

Mia leaned in for a hard kiss. "Doesn't matter if it is, Letty."


End file.
